Fire Whiskey Lullaby
by Cherry8914
Summary: The final battle has came and Harry goes off to fight alone, he comes back to find his girl friend with his best friend. What happens when Harry becomes too depressed over it? Songfic to Whiskey Lullaby: Rated R for suicide


Disclaimer: Cherry8914: "Ah.,.ah....er....." Lasuga89: "Oh come on! There's gotta be something!" Cherry8914: "Is the fact that all this really belongs to J.K Rowling the thing we're looking for?" Lasuga89: "Hmmm...na! Like the song belongs to Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss?" Cherry8914: "Right." Soo basically this all belongs to Jk and Brad and Alison...we own nothing...CEPT! The plot!! And that's barely! Happy reading....

Fire Whiskey Lullaby

So many people died in the previous war, and yet more were going off to fight once again. One of such people was a man named Harry Potter. Four years ago, in his last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he fought and almost won. The Dark Lord Voldemort was still gaining power after all these years. Harry stood before his two best friends, his emerald eyes tearing up. He began to shake hands with the redheaded man, his best friend since first year, Ronald Weasley. The handshake immediatly became a brotherly hug as Harry whispered into Ron's ear, "Take good care of her for me, Ron," he told him, indicating the bushy brown haired girl, Hermione Granger, his girlfriend of seven years. Ron nodded, his red hair falling over his brown tear filled eyes. "Good luck, mate. Kill some of those bloody Death Eaters for me," he said with a playful grin.

In the previous war, Ron had been unable to dodge a particularly painful curse shot by the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius's son Draco, who had been nearby when this had happened, had shot a curse at and killed his father for this, because since their sixth year, Draco had been tired of living up to his father's expectations and had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Ever since the curse, Ron had been unable to fully use his left leg and had had to use a cane. The cane had been a gift from Hermione and Harry, especially made for him. It was a beautiful brown wood, with carved pictures and names of his family and friends. This is why, for once, he had to let Harry go into battle alone.

Hermione Granger had also been badly injured, almost killed, in the previous war by Bellatrix Lestrange. It had taken two weeks for her to come out of a deadly coma, with the help of Madam Pomfrey and even Headmaster Dumbledore. For the current war, Harry had insisted, even begged, that she stay with Ron and not fight. She wanted to help in the war, but she knew what it meant to Harry and decided against it. "Besides," she had said with a slight laugh, "who else would take care of Ronald? You know him, he'd die if we left him here alone with his mother."

Harry moved over to Hermione and took her up in his strong arms, twirling her around, making her laugh the laugh that had always made his heart skip a beat. Finally, as he sat her back on the ground, he planted a long passioante kiss on her warm, glossy lips. Hermione kissed him back, her arms finding their way around his neck, pulling him closer before pulling back and looking deeply into his emerald eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "Come back to us, Harry. And then.... then we'll start our family together," she said lovingly and sincerely.

"I'll come back to you, love. I promise," he told her, giving her another passionate kiss.

Ron came up to them laughing. "Alright you two, you can have all the snogging time you want when he gets back, unless I'm around of course," he said jokingly, making the other two laugh.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Harry answered and saw an upset looking Draco Malfoy. Harry knew the reason for Draco's looking this way; it was the reason he looked the same. Draco was leaving his loved one, the one that had saved him from ever becoming a Death Eater. "There's been a change of plan Potter." Even after all these years Draco still called Harry 'Potter' and Harry in return still called him 'Malfoy'.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Draco as he moved from the door way letting Draco enter. Draco nodded to Ron and Hermione who both said their hello's. "The Order's meeting somewhere different...the last hidding place was found out." Draco told him. Harry sighed and nodded, "Where is it now?'

"Can't say aloud this time. No telling how many Death Eater's are around listening...Dumbledore's orders." He added. He smiled sadly as Hermione gave a small sob as Harry began picking up the two bags he was taking with them. "I'll look after him for you Hermoine." He told her softly as he hugged her.

"Promise?" She asked him smiling up at him sadly. Draco nodded, "As long as you do me a favor." Hermione didn't need to be told what that favor was, "I promise." She would take care of the girl Draco loved. Draco went back towards the door, "See you around Weasley." He said before he walked out into the hallway,

Harry gave Ron one last brotherly hug...the last hug he would ever give him. Then moving towards Hermoine he pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head as he ran a hand through her bushy brown hair. "I'll always love you." He whispered before closing the space between their lips with a kiss. "I'll always love you too, Harry." She whispered back as he picked up the bags, taking one last look around Hermine's appartment. The aparment that they had shared for over two years now..the aparment that would soon bring him more pain then he ever could imagine. He glanced back at Ron who smiled at him nodding, and then at Hermione who gave another small sob through her smile. then without saying a word he went out the door stopping next to Draco. Nodding to one another they shook hands as they Apparated out of the muggle apartment.

Two years latter the war ended, Harry had defeated Voldermot after a long, hard, and painfull battle. Harry could not wait to get home to see Hermione again. He had missed the way her eyes lit up when she was happy, the way she laughed through her glare when Sirius Black, Harry's godfather would joke around. "It's good to be going home." He told Draco who was standing next to him on the battle field. "Yeah...bloody bast-," Draco shook his head, "I still can't say it. Charis...I hate it when she calls Voldermort that....and she hates it that she can't say it when I can. In the end I never call him that...even here...I still expect to turn around and see her looking at me with disapproval."

Harry smiled at him, "In just a few moments you can see her. I think Dumbledore's done with the Order for now...he'll be owling us in a few days though. I can see it now, we'll be sitting at home with Granger and Charisma...and get an owl saying we're needed." Draco rolled his eyes as Harry chuckled softly. "Come on Potter, I don't know about you but I want to get home and start my family...to raise them in a safe world...for now." Harry nodded and with one last good-bye to the other member's of the Order both he and Draco Apparted back their homes...back to start their famile's with the girls they loved.

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his handsome face as he saw Hermione's car in the parking lot infront of the apparement..she was home. He took out the key from the inside of his dirty, bloody and torn black robes, ignoring the looks he was getting from he neighbors. Walking up the main stairs he stopped as he stood infront of the number 7 appartment putting the key into the lock and turning it...unlocking the door. Never would he ever be ready for what was waitng for him.

Once inside he sat his bags on the floor, taking off his robes, mutting a quick healing and cleaning charm on himself before walking towards the bedrooom where he heard a giggle comming from. On his way towards the room he pulled out a green velvet box with a beautiful dimond engagement ring inside of it. His smile widden as he turned the knob, pushing the door open...what he saw made his heart stop. Infront of him on the maroon covered bed was Hermione...with Ron ontop of her...and they were both naked. Looking over towards the door Hermoine gasped as she saw Harry standing in the door way. "Harry."

The green velvet box fell from his hands, bouncing onto the floor next to his feet. He turned away from the site and made his way back out of the room..back out of the appartment...back out of Hermione's life. Ron quickly got off of Hermione, grabbing the green cloak that was on the end of the bed while Hermoine jumped of the bed grabbing her red robe throwing it on and running after Harry, knocking the velvet box to the corner of the room as she ran out, "Harry!" She yelled after him as he opened the main door, "We didn't think you were coming back!" He ignored her walking out into the street, his heart breaking with each and every step.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_ She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_ We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time _

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, _

_Until the night... _

Harry sat alone in his old apartment, the appartment that he hadn't been in since he had moved in with Hermione. It had been two years since he had walked in on Hermione. Still the memory was fresh in his mind, each and everyday of his life. He lifted the almost empty Fire Whiskey bottle to his lips and drank the rest of it in one gulp. He threw the bottle at the wall across from him, the glass shattering as it hit. He didn't even flinch as it broke, he slowly picked up another bottle, taking off the cap and began drinking that one as well. No matter how much he drank he could never get Hermoine off his mind..he could never get the picture of her and his best friend out of his mind,

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away her memory _

_Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees _

_We found him with his face down in the pillow _

_With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die _

_And when we buried him beneath the willow _

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby. _

Walking over towards his bedroom he pulled out a peice of parchement, a quill, and a bottle of ink out of the desk there. Going over to the white sheeted bed he sat down, opening the bottle of ink and dipping his quill into it. On the parchment he wrote, 'I'll love her 'till I die.' Closing his emerald eyes he sat the bottle on the white pillow at the top of his bed, setting the quill next to it. He pulled out his wand from the inside pocket of his black robes he held it to his head. "Avada Kada-" He lowered the wand deciding that that way of dieing would be too quick and simple, too painless. Instead he lowered the wand to his right left wrist and muttered, "_Sect_." (A/N: I think it should mean to cut in Latin) Almost instantly a blood red light shot out from the tip of his wand, touching both of his wrists making a deep gash...blood quickly began pouring out of the wounds like a river. The blood fell from his wrists staining his robe and the white sheets on the bed. Turning to pick up the letter he had just written he fell down, his face landing in the pillow making the black ink mix with the already blood stained bed. He didn't get back up...his hand barley had time to get a good grip on the before he stopped breathing...dead.

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la. _

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la._

Not even two hours later a knock came to the door of Harry's apartment. Behind it stood a smiling Draco his arms wrapped around a smiling Charisma who looked as if she had been crying. On her left hand sat a beautiful diamond engagement ring which glistened in the bright afternoon sun. She wanted Harry to be the first to know about her and Draco because over the years she had become very close to him. "Maybe he's not here love." Draco told her placing a kiss on her neck. Charisma shook her head, "No, that's his car parked..." She stopped talking as she took a deep breath. She glanced at Draco, "Draco? Is that...Fire Whiskey I smell?" She asked fearfully. Draco looked down into her light blue eyes with his grey silverly ones. Lifting up his wand he muttered a few spells disarming the protective wards around Harry's apartment. Charisma pushed the door open and gasped loudly at the sight infront of her. The floor was littered with broke Fire Whiskey bottles...everywhere you turned was one of the broken bottles. Draco looked left towards the bedroom...stopping in his tracks as he saw the white bed, which was straight infront of the door, stained with something red. Not wanting to worry Charisma as the worst thoughts came to his mind he began walking towards the room. But unfortunately Charisma saw him moving towards the room and began following him. Slipping her hand into his as she stood next to him, her eyes widdening as she too saw the red. Tears came to her eyes as she too began thinking the worst. Draco pushed the door opened the rest of the way and what they saw made Charisma's knees give out from under her. On the once white bed laid Harry...faced down in the in his own blood.

She began sobbing as she wondered what kind of a Death Eater could to that to Harry...her brother like best friend. After slowly helping her to the ground so she would not hurt herself Draco reluctantly left her side to check on Harry. Stopping next to the bed his face paled as he saw Harry's upturn right hand clutching the letter...but the letter was not what caught his attention. What caught his attnention was the deep gash on Harry's wrist...that was no longer gushing blood for all the blood was already on the bed. 'He's killed himself.' Draco thought as he slowly and shakily took the letter out of Harry's hand. The letter fell from his hands as he read the words, 'I'll love her 'till I die.' "Charisma, no Death Eater did this...Harry's gone and killed himself." He told her softly as he walked back over towards her.

"NO!" She sobbed loudly, "Harry would NEVER do something like that! Why would he do that?! Are you sure?!" She yelled angerily as she continued sobbing. Draco kneeled down next to her, pulling her close to him. "I'm sure...I saw the gash mark on his wrist. Think Charisma...why would Harry kill himself?" Charisma shook her head in disbelief. "NO! Harry would never kill himself over Hermione!" Draco moved and picked up the letter handing it too her, his hands still shaking. As Charisma read the letter she began writting even harder as she realized that Harry had killed himself because of Hermione.

The next day Harry James Potter was barried underneath the Whomping Willow on the Hogwarts grounds, the place that had always been like a real home to him. That day the Willow was not moving at all...it stood there...not even one tiny branch swung. Only Harry's clost friends, his godfather, and the Hogwarts Professor's were there. As everyone began leaving Hermoine stood alone next to Harry's grave, sobbing her heart out to the love of her life. She had never ment to hurt Harry at all...she had actually given up on him returning from the war. She jumped as a hand laid on her shoulder, turning around she saw the sad and tear stained face of Ron. Burrying her head in the redhead's chest she began sobbing once more. Slowly they made their way up towards the large magnificent castle that had once been a home to their happiest memories.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself _

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath _

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind, _

_Until the night..._

Years past and over those years Hermoine and Ron began once again growing closer to one another...close like they had before Harry had returned to them. Ron never moved into Hermione's apartment...and for that she was thankful. For every night she would go out to the small bar down the street and try to drink away the pain and the memories of Harry. Now, every night as she walked into the bar, the bartender would have a bottle of Fire Whiskey waiting on her. When she would go home she would cry herself to sleep, before waking up the mornings and have another bottle of the Fire Whiskey. She would hide the whiskey on her breath with a simple mint mouth freshening charm. No one ever thought that Hermione would ever try and drink away Harry's memories like he had done with her.

One night while she was out at an expensive dinner with Ron, who had become quite rich after becoming Head of the new department at the Minitry of Magic. They were sitting there eating the wonderful dinner that was infront of them when Ron suddently stood up, walking around the table, kneeling down in front of Hermione. He seemed nervous, and Hermoine did not even want to think of why. He slowly took out a red velvet box, opening it and facing it towards her...showing her the diamond that was inside. "Moine, make me the happiest wizard on earth...will you marry me?"

Instantly Hermoine stood up, sobs already wracking her body as she ran from the restaurnt. Ron's ears turned red as he stood up, seeing a lot of the people around him staring at him and throwing him simpathetic looks. Pulling some money out of his pocket he slamed it down on the table, and stomped out of the restruatnt. He stepped outside just in time to see Hermoine driving away...in his car. He sighed angrily as he began walking down the sidewalk, all thoughts of Apparating going out of his head...he need to clear his head before he saw Hermoine again.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away his memory _

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_ Than the strength she had to get up off her knees _

_We found her with her face down in the pillow _

_Clinging to his picture for dear life _

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow _

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. _

Pulling into the parking lot of her apartment Hermoine parked the car and jumped out running up into her own apartment. She unlocked the door quickly and ran into the room, thowing her purse onto her bed as she ran into her room. Shrugging off her long dark jacket she walked over to the closet. 'How could Ron do that?' She asked herself as she opened the closet hanging up her jacket on one of the hangers. As she was about to shut the door when a small shoe box labled 'Harry' caught her eye. Slowly she reached up, pulling it off the shelf, shutting the closet door she walked over to the bed...still crying. She opened the box and began crying even harder as she looked through Harry's things. One thing that caught her eye was the picture of Harry before a Quidditch match during their 7th year. Holding it to her chest she laid back on the bed, sobbing her heart out like she did every night.

After a while she stood up, walking into the kitchen to open a cabniet door there. Inside sat four bottles of Fire Whiskey, reaching up she took one off the shelf and opened it. The familair burning of the drink slid down her throat as she took a gulb of the drink. She sat there in the kitchen until all of the alcochol was gone. Staring at the wall infront of her she gave another sob as she threw the bottle at the wall...the glass shattering as it hit. Getting up she ran into her bed room, the picture of Harry still in her hand as she looked around in one of her drawers. She almost smiled as she found what she had been looking for...a black shinny muggle gun. Carefully picking it up she walked over to her bed, setting the gun on the wooden bedside table there. She began pacing back and forworth as she wondered if she could go through with it. As she was pacing a green velvet box caught her eye in the corner of the room. She frowned as she wondered why she had never seen it before..she had cleaned her room a lot of the last few years. Walking over to it she leaned down, picking it up off the floor before going back over to sit on the floor next to her bed. She opened the box, afraid of what she might find. She gasped and began sobbing even harder as she saw the beautiful ring there, and the words inscripted in the box, 'To Hermione, the love of my life. All my love, Harry' Her hands shook as she carefully slipped the ring onto her left hand.

That's when she made the decision...she would go through with her plans...one way or another she wanted to be with Harry...even if that way was in death. Turning around she picked up the gun, along with a pale yellow pillow from the bed. The picture of Harry was held tighely in her left hand as she held the gun to her head. She laid her head down on the pillow as she kissed the picture of Harry before closing her eyes tightly and pulling the trigger.

Ron knocked on Hermione's apartment door after walking around enough to clear his mind. He knew she was home because he saw his car that she had taken, parked out infront of the building. After she did nto answer after the third knock he sighed, knowing she didn't want to talk to him...but knowing all the same that he needed to talk to her. He tired the door knob and was surprised to find it unlocked as he walked inside. The first thing he noticed was the smell of Fire Whiskey in the air, and then the shattered bottle on the floor. Remebering what Draco and Charisma had told him about Harry's death about the Fire Whiskey smell on the air and the broken bottles on the floor. He ran towards Hermione's room, stopping in his tracks as he saw her laying on the floor infront of her bed...the pillow she was laying on was covered in blood.

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la. _

Ron ran over to her, tears running down his face as he saw the ring and the picture of Harry clutched tightly in her cold lifeless hand. "Hermoine NO!" He angerily. "How could you do this?!" He sobbed angerily.

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la._

The next day all of Hermione's family, friends and Hogwarts professors stood underneath the same Willow that Harry was barried under as still as it was the awful day that Harry had been barried. Charisma had her face barried in Draco's chest, sobbing as the others left, walking towards Hogwarts. Infront of them stood a four-year-old blonde haired pigtailed girl wearing a dark blue flowered dress looking at the two places that the peoeple were barried. Hermoine had been like an aunt to the little girl, and the girl knew about Harry from all the pictures that Hermione and the other had had. "Jade sweetie, come on. Lets get you and mummy home alright?"

The little girl, Jade turned around smiling at her daddy and nodded, "We play in the park today daddy? Pwease?" She begged him holding her stuffed deer closer to her chest as she began walking towards Draco and Charisma. Draco smiled sadly, "I'm afraid not today sweetie. Another day when not everyone is sad. We're going to go and visit Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius...hows that?"

The girl smiled and nodded excitedly, "Yay! Uncle Padfoot said the next time I came over he would tell me about he, James and Uncle Remus became ana...ana...ana,amameg..." She stutterd over the hard word. Draco smile sadly as he laughed softly kissing the top of Charisma's head as his wife turned around to smile sadly at their daughter. "Animagus?" He helped her out. He knew that she knew nothing about Remus being a werewolf and thought he could just turn into the wolf whenever he wanted to like Sirius could turn into the large bear like dog. Jade nodded and was about to follow her parents as they slowly started walking away when she heard a giggle from behind her. Turning around she saw Harry twirling Hermione around in the air as he once had so long ago beofore he put her down and gave her a kiss. Jade smiled before turning back around, running up to Draco and taken ahold of his large hand with her tiny one.

Draco smiled down at her as he leaned down and picked her up in his strong arms as he, Charisma and Jade made their way up to the castle as they had done not very long ago.

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la. _

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la..._

(A.N: History repeats itself with Ron taking his own life....winces as everyone yells at them before they both hold up their hands in surrender. we're just kidding! We wouldn't kill Ronnikins...we leaves him to suffer! ducks as food is thrown at them. Picks up a couple of cookies off the floor and leaves eating them happily.... oh and btw..please review!)

Thank you too all who review! I'm really glad that you like it! I'm sure lasuga89 will feel the same way when I tell her about it. This is the only chapter to this story for it is a songfic and not an actual fanfic. Please read some of my other stories that will be updated soon, I swear Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco nor any of the others die...atleast not those four. I couldn't kill them again, it was awful but it made a great songifc.

**_cecy:_ Thanks so much, we're really glad that you think it was beautiful!**

**_court:_ Thanks!**

**_tamar-shaki:_ Thanks, Hermoine did that because it was the way the song went and Hermione is our favorite girl character...we couldn't kill Ginny off. It's a really sad song, but beautiful really. -Hands you tissues- we're sorry they died...but...but...in our other stories they're alive! **

**_Byce:_ Thanks so much! Wow, I didn't realize that it would make so amny people cry, and I bet Lasuga89 didn't either.**

**_RandomnessDotCom:_Thanks!**

_**Krystal Lily Potter:** _**Thanks, would you believe that it only took a night to create? I was over at lasuga89's house and we were talking about that song when we thought, 'HEY! That'd make a great song fic!' We had been around to read some already written, but we thought we'd better create ours first. I guess it turned out alright, I never thought we'd get this any reviews already!**

**-Passes out cookies to all the reveiwers- Thanks so much again! **


End file.
